


Xrotica-5

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki feels bored in the bedroom and blames himself. How can he improve his sex life when he's tried everything? Then he hears about the new drug Xrotica-5 and can't resist it's call.





	1. Xrotica-5

            When it came to the bedroom Yoshiki was beginning to feel his age, sex was always good but he missed the excitement of youth. The feeling of nervous excitement when you first had sex with a new partner, the thrill the bedroom could bring. His stamina was failing slightly to, he'd noticed though Heath hadn't yet. He'd tried all the kinks he could ever want to, all the positions in his ability to perform. He'd made love to Heath in every location possible and now sex was becoming repetitive despite their best effort to keep things alive. That was when he heard about Xrotica-5.

            Xrotica-5 was a new drug on the black market that a few of his friends had tried, there were no known side effects and apparently it really did exactly what it claimed, made sex an extraordinary experience that could never be forgotten. The drug was expensive but Yoshiki had money and more importantly, a source to buy it from.

            One evening Yoshiki made his excuses and went into town alone to obtain the drug. His contact led him into a seemingly empty house and to an upstairs room where the salesman awaited. It wasn't a rundown room like Yoshiki had expected but nicely decorated and containing comfortable looking furniture and a large wide screen TV on the wall.

            “Hello my name is Stan,” Announced the Asian man who was selling the drug. His name clearly wasn’t ‘Stan’, but Yoshiki knew better than to argue. He was dressed in a nice suit and had placed a briefcase on the table before and looked more like a company representative than a salesman. “I know who you are but don't worry, you're not my first celebrity client.”

            “I know,” Yoshiki replied. “I have it on good authority from one of those celebrity contacts that your trustworthy.”

            “I'm glad to hear that!” Stan replied with a smile. “Now I suppose you've heard all about Xrotica-5, that's why you’re here.”

            “I've heard the hype.” Yoshiki replied and Stan smiled.

            “I'll let you watch the sales video anyway, you'll be surprised.” Stan promised, as he pressed play on a remote and a DVD began to play. Yoshiki turned his attention to the screen and watched as a different man promoted the drug that could allegedly make you physically bigger and a lot more sensitive, whilst being able to keep it up for twice your natural ability. As Yoshiki watched he began to grow suspicious, there was nothing this drug could do to really stand it apart from Viagra. Perhaps he would be wasting his money if he bought the pill?

            He was just wondering how best to tell the salesman no, when the video reached its final scene. A young man was lying naked on the bed masturbating under the effects of the drug. He was your standard young blond pretty boy that appeared so often in the Japanese media. In this video the guy was moaning in pure pleasure that failed to impress Yoshiki, who was convinced it was all an act to sell the drug. Yes, he was hot to watch but it was nothing you couldn't get in porn. Then, quite literally, came the climax as the man ejaculated in the loudest moan of pleasure Yoshiki had ever seen. Staring in shock Yoshiki watched as the young man became covered in his own cum in a way that had only ever been shown in manga and anime. Just one ejaculation had made it look like he'd just let several men come over his chest, it was the sexiest thing Yoshiki had ever seen. The video finished with the young man taking his cum splattered hand to his mouth and eagerly licking it off, as the voice over man informed Yoshiki just how great the drug could make your semen taste.

            “That's not possible.” Yoshiki stammered, as he stared at the now blank TV in shock.

            “It is, with the help of Xrotica-5, Stan replied. “We have a money back guarantee, if you find any of that video to be faked you can come back here and we'll give you a full refund without question. But when you come back it'll be for more, not your money back, this drug is like nothing else on the market.”

            “Is it safe? How does it work?” Yoshiki asked. “It must be illegal for a reason.”

            “Men who have experienced the pleasure of Xrotica-5 tend to get addicted to the drug, normal sex just won't cut it any more. But you can afford to keep up the habit. It's only 10,000 yen a pill,” Stan explained. “As for how it works, well a lot is trade secret but in layman's terms, the ejaculation is caused by your body releasing its entire supply of semen in one go. It's safe as long as you deal with any erections you get within two hours of taking the drug, your body will be replacing sperm at a rapid rate and if you let it build up too much, well your balls might just burst.”

            “What?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “It's fine, the drug makes you hard before the pressure builds up. You then have about an hour to cum. No worries.” Stan explained and Yoshiki nodded. The risk was small enough not to be an issue, he'd just have to make sure he didn't take the drug at any time he might get interrupted. “Oh, one more thing, for 15,000 yen each I could sell you Xrotica-S and U. There a more advanced version of the drugs, designed for anal sex. It gives the top more power and speed and of course the same affects as your standard Xrotica-5, only greater. Such power could hurt the partner and so the other drug is necessary for them to keep up. Under Xrotica-U the bottom can easily handle anything done to them and often doesn't even need to be touched to cum. This drug can have a few side effects, as it has been known to take away self-control during sex, you really will become the dominant or submissive in its entirety. There is no switching positions and masturbation won't cut it. Interested?”

 

            That night Yoshiki returned home and waited eagerly for Heath to arrive. In the end he had bought the S and U pills and couldn't wait to try them out. Heath might have some reservations but Yoshiki planned to get him a little drunk before taking the pills. Alcohol had no effect on the formula so it was perfectly safe. His plan went along perfectly and he was soon sitting on his bed beside Heath holding the pills out.

            “What is this, Viagra?” Heath asked as he stared at the offered pills but Yoshiki only smiled. “Just take the one marked S, you won't regret it,” Yoshiki promised, handing the pill over to his lover who was too in love to even think about not trusting Yoshiki. If his lover told him to take it, then he would take it. He swallowed the pill hard without the aid of water and Yoshiki then followed suit with the U marked pill. There was no instant effect but he wasn't worried and began to kiss Heath with passion and excitement as he pictured the blond from the video once more.

            Slowly his body began to respond and he became harder than he had ever been before. Lightly placing his hand over his crotch, he could tell he was now larger than he'd ever been and excited he broke the kiss to admire the bulge in Heath's trousers. The seams were literally beginning to pull apart in the tight trousers and he had to batter Heath's own hand away to undo the fastenings for his lover. Before his eyes the largest erection he had ever seen was revealed and he grinned happily as he became more turned on than he had ever been before.

            He wanted to suck the length, no he needed too, and so his head was buried in Heath's crotch as he sucked hungrily at the erection. He needed to taste his lover’s cum, it was a hunger like no other but of course Heath to was under a drug state and even the best blow job he had ever received didn't bring him off quickly. Yoshiki had to work at it but the moans Heath was unable to control proved he was already enjoying the drugs affects.

            Heath's hands wrapped in Yoshiki's hair and he pulled the blonde’s head lower, forcing Yoshiki to deep throat him. It was a sudden action but Yoshiki didn't even pause, unbeknown to the pair another effect of the drug was that it inhibited the gag reflex.

            Eventually Heath came into Yoshiki's mouth and the other couldn't believe the bliss he felt. This taste was amazing, far better than anything he'd ever tasted before and there was so much! He couldn't swallow it all and cum trickled down his chin as he watched Heath smile up at him.

            “Here, taste!” Yoshiki said with wonder, as he wiped the cum away on his finger and offered it to Heath who obediently tasted his own cum, his eyes widened in shock before closing as Yoshiki began to kiss him eagerly.

            The kiss lasted awhile, as Heath grew hard once more and this time clothes were stripped from each other’s bodies until they were kissing naked and desperately. Their bodies rubbed together and Heath needed satisfaction for his desperately leaking erection right now. He didn't have time to prepare his lover but the other was already straddling him. Yoshiki felt empty deep inside and needed than enormous erection to fill him in a way nothing else ever could.

            The pre-cum acted as lube and Yoshiki rode Heath fast, as he stroked his own erection desperately. Beneath him Heath was moaning once more but Yoshiki's own moans were louder and Heath's voice was lost in the cries of Yoshiki's pleasure. Heath didn't know what Yoshiki had given to him but knew it was the source of this pure ecstasy. Sex with Yoshiki would never be the same, they needed this drug, and he knew his lover would obtain it for them.

Yoshiki came, leaving the guy in the promotional video to shame. Cum was literally dripping off Heath's chest now and Yoshiki bent over to lick it away hungrily but Heath was finding himself needing the sex rougher than this and so he rolled Yoshiki over onto his back and began to thrust into him with a force he didn't know he had. The bed shifted beneath them and slammed into the wall leaving a crack. It was enough to make Heath worried for Yoshiki's wellbeing but he was unable to stop.

            “Oh god Heath, harder!” Yoshiki moaned, as he clutched onto the sheets desperately. The force should be ripping him to shreds inside but the drug, as promised, had made him able to handle it without pain or damage. Yoshiki's legs wrapped around Heath's body holding him closer and he realised he was hard again.

            Heath found his second ejaculation after the longest time he had ever managed by far. His cum filled Yoshiki and as he pulled out the white liquid followed, trickling down Yoshiki's thighs making his lover look like a complete whore and hotter than Heath had ever seen him. Again, they kissed hungrily and Heath found himself, to his own amazement, hard again.

            “On your hands and knees,” Heath ordered, knowing that was what he wanted. Yoshiki obeyed eagerly and again their bodies were joined as one. His own thrusts causing Yoshiki to cum almost instantly before growing hard again. He was taking Yoshiki harder now and beneath them the bed could no longer handle the force and collapsed beneath them. Their bodies carried on moving anyway and their love making continued on as if nothing had happened.

            Again, Yoshiki came without being touched but Heath soon followed and finally collapsed onto the bed exhausted, as a second wave of his own ejaculation covered his own chest in cum. Yoshiki was there in an instant, licking it away but Heath was now too spent to really respond. The drug had worn off and as Yoshiki lay down beside him he knew that he too was now back to his usual self.

            Lying together on the broken, cum covered, bed Heath knew they should at least move but he was too tired. He just needed sleep but a question that needed answering was keeping him awake.

            “Yoshiki, what was that?” Heath asked.

            “Xrotica-S and U.” Yoshiki muttered half asleep. “It's fine.”

            “The sex drug? But why?” Heath demanded.

            “I didn't want you to get bored of me.” Yoshiki muttered, as he drifted off to sleep. He never heard Heath's last words but in his dream he felt happy, content and loved.

            “Idiot,” Heath muttered as he held Yoshiki close to him. “How could I ever grow bored of making love to you?” And then he too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Dreamrotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gackt is given the drug, Dreamrotica, he knows he and Kami should try it. Sure revealing a persons unconscious desires could be dangerous but there love was strong enough to withstand everything. No finding out what Kami secretly craved would be the best thing that had happened to there relationship, of that Gackt was certain.

            “What's this?” Kami asked suspiciously, as Gackt handed him a pale blue coloured pill. He didn't think Gackt was the type to take illegal drugs but this was no pain killer and he wasn't sure if he should even take it. Especially as he didn't know what it was.

            “It's called Dreamrotica,” Gackt explained. “Yoshiki gave them me. He's a big user of Xrotica you know. It's made by the same company so it should be save.”

            “The sex drug?” Kami asked, recognising the name instantly. He'd heard mixed reviews on the tablets and though he and Gackt had agreed not to use them, the truth was he was tempted. Was this some kind of new sex drug then?

            “Yeah. This is similar but different,” Gackt explained. “It's meant to be an easy way for a couple to find out each other’s secret desires through their dreams. Sometimes it even shows a person the desires they didn't even know they had.”

            “How does it do that?” Kami asked, as he stared at the small blue pill with confusion.

            “They come in a pair,” Gackt explained. “A dark blue and your light blue. First the user of the dark blue pill has to become aroused whilst awake. You take the pill and you have a sex dream. That's all it does.”

            “And this one?” Kami asked.

            “That's the special one,” Gackt explained. “It allows you to enter the dream. Basically it means I’ll dream I'm having sex with you and you get to experience everything. Though you have no control over your major actions. It's my dream.”

            “What if I don't like it?” Kami asked, horrified at the concept of no control.”

            “You force yourself to wake up,” Gackt explained. “It's meant to be easily done. You'll be aware it isn't real and the second you're not happy you will wake up dragging me with you. Then we can talk. We're strong enough as a couple to deal with anything these pills show us, right? I thought it would be a nice way to get to know each other better. You can be so shy sometimes.”

            “But how is showing me your desire, meant to help me express myself better?” Kami asked.

            “Because I got two sets,” Gackt explained. “Please, take it! You know I'm not into kinky sex, not really. What is there to fear?”

            “OK,” Kami relented. “But don't you need to be aroused first?”

            “So I do,” Gackt replied and shaking his head Kami moved his lips onto Gackt's as his hand rubbed on his lover’s crotch, gentle and slow but firm as well. He wondered what he was getting himself into. Sex drugs were all the rage nowadays but he was surprised Gackt had decided to use them.

 

            Kami knew he was in Gackt's dream, though it looked safe and ordinary enough. They were in their bed on top of the covers and he was on his hands and knees as Gackt's erection pushed into him sending shivers up his spine. An ordinary love making session, without any foreplay though he was hard and eager and was moaning uncontrollably. Perhaps that was how Gackt wanted him to be? Well he could handle this dream and smiling he stared around at the blurred edges of the bed. Clearly Gackt wasn't dreaming that part of the room but it didn't matter. All that matters was the pleasure he was been given, how his body shook in excitement at every touch. His moans grew louder as Gackt began to move faster and Kami shut his eyes, gasping in delight as Gackt's hand began to pleasure his erection in time with his thrusts. Oh this was nice but there had been no need to fall asleep to do it! Really this dream was so safe it was a let down, and then the cheering started.

            Startled Kami opened his eyes and found that their bed wasn't in the bedroom after all! They were in the middle of a crowded street as the passers-by stopped to watch. There was quite a crowd now and they were all smiling and cheering them on. It wasn't that they were perving on the couple, more appreciating their love for each other. It was disconcerting but Kami understood Gackt's desire instantly. He wanted to come out to the world but they were both scared and unsure to how people would react.

            Knowing it was just a dream Kami pushed him embarrassment aside and really enjoyed himself. This was a nice safe dream and though it wasn't his own, and he had no power here, he didn't mind. He was enjoying himself and that was all that mattered.

 

            “Oh god!” Kami moaned out loud as his eyes shot open and he found himself lying tangled in sheets as his own cum covered his chest. The dream had ended with the pair of them orgasming in synchrony and sure enough beside him Gackt was in much the same state. The tell tale signs that he'd just orgasmed clear for anybody to see. That had been an intense dream but though he had cum he knew he hadn't had sex. He wasn't sore, or physically tired, and he just knew nobody had been inside him recently. They'd just shared dream sex and orgasmed because of it. Interesting and fascinating, perhaps if you gained some control of these dreams you could truly have impossible sex without any consequences for your actions! He was seriously starting to love Dreamotica and he hadn't even taken his turn yet.

            “You OK?” Gackt asked, checking to make sure Kami had enjoyed the dream as much as he had.

            “I'm great,” Kami replied. “You just want to tell people we're a couple, right? That's all it meant.”

            “Partly,” Gackt replied. “I think more it was the desire to show you off. To tell the world 'Kami is mine and only I can have him' that I owned you.”  
            “Nobody owns me,” Kami replied firmly. “Even you can't control me but I get what you're saying. You can desire something without going for it, right?”

            “Right.” Gackt agreed and Kami smiled. Dreams were just that, dreams and as long as they both realised the difference between wanting something and acting on it, then it was fine to take these pills. Now to try his!

 

            Kami smiled at his reflection in the mirror, dressed in leather and steel he was somewhere between an evil warlord and a dominatrix and he just couldn't stop staring at how awesome it looked. He'd never dare to even buy these clothes in real life but here, in his dreams, there was no need to be embarrassed. Except wasn't Gackt here somewhere? Turning away from the mirror he scanned the room, some kind of medieval castle by the looks of the stone walls and décor, to find Gackt at the far end gagged and handcuffed to the stone wall. He was naked except for a leather collar on his neck and Kami smirked. Finally he had Gackt under his control and with confidence he walked over and ran his fingers across Gackt's naked chest before he realised that Gackt really was here. Damn, this was more than a dream but it was so easy to forget. So easy to sink into his desires and he did just that, knowing the worst was already over. Gackt had seen what he kept buried in his heart and he might as well have his fun now.

            Pushing himself against Gackt's exposed body, Kami removed the gag and claimed the vocalist’s lips with his. A hungry demanding kiss that Gackt submitted to without a fight. Well he wasn't about to protest when this was his dream. The kiss continued until Kami pulled back and smirked at his hostage, tracing his fingers down Gackt's chest before grabbing a hold of Gackt's exposed penis and squeezing lightly as if to claim Gackt as his.

            Working the length until Gackt was hard and ready, Kami dropped to his knees and began to suck hard and fast as Gackt moaned wantonly for him. There was no resistance from his lover, who was his to do with as he pleased.

            Leaving Gackt horny and unsatisfied, Kami took a step back and slowly began to undress, removing his clothes piece by piece until he stood naked and proud before his lover. The appreciation in Gackt's eyes was obvious and it made him smile, it was always nice to feel wanted.

            “I'm going to let you go now,” Kami explained. “But you need to be good and get down on your hands and knees right away.”

            “Yes master.” Gackt answered, making Kami frown for a second. This wasn't Gackt who was obeying him, it was his control on Gackt and it was ruining everything.

 

            Startled Kami sat up and realised the dream was over, beside him Gackt was looking confused as he stared at Kami for a moment.

            “I think the pills must be broken or something. I didn't wake us up.” Gackt explained, with a hint of guilt in his voice.

            “No, I think I did,” Kami replied. “I couldn't dominate you when I knew you were agreeing to whatever I said because it was my dream.”

            “So what your saying is, you can't dominate me when you're dominating me?” Gackt asked with a raised eyebrow.

            “Something like that.” Kami admitted, blushing bright red as he remembered the dream in vivid detail. Oh god! Gackt had seen that, knew what he wanted! It was just too embarrassing and feeling ashamed Kami curled up on himself wanting to cry.

            “Kami?” Gackt asked, stroking his lover’s back. “You know I don't mind right? About your dream. Seriously we need to buy you that outfit! You have no idea how sexy you are in it!”

            “But your so... well you,” Kami explained. “It's just felt wrong that you were submitting to me, even though it's what I want. Like I was raping you or something and you couldn't protest except waking up. Which meant I don't know if you enjoyed any of it or not and...”

            “Shhh,” Gackt scolded, placing his lips over Kami to shut him up. “Let's finish awake? When you know I can speak up?”

            “Can we?” Kami asked in delight.

            “I'll submit,” Gackt replied. “Seeing as your dream was interrupted by your own conscience.”

            “Seriously?” Kami asked stunned.

            “That sexy outfit deserves a reward,” Gackt replied and much to Kami's shock he lay still and spread his legs wide, clearly inviting Kami to slide between them. With heart racing Kami picked up the lube and nervously coated his fingers before gently pushing one inside Gackt. He could see his lover was trying his best not to tense up but he was failing. Well this was a first time for both of them and the memory of his own first time came flooding back. Taking inspiration from it Kami lowered his lips and began to suck and tease Gackt's length, distracting him from the finger inside his entrance. This worked perfectly and Kami took the chance to slide a second finger alongside the first and gently he worked on preparing Gackt for what was to come.

            Gackt buried his fingers in Kami's hair and tried to keep his focus on how soft it felt between his fingers and how pleasurable Kami's mouth around his arousal was. He needed to stay relaxed, he knew that much, and the best way to do that was just not to think about the fingers inside him. Now that he was getting used to them he realised how pleasurable it really was. Well there had to be a reason why Kami never complained about submitting to him, he'd just never thought he could enjoy it too.

            Knowing Gackt was ready, Kami removed his fingers and released Gackt's erection from his mouth so that he could position himself carefully between Gackt's legs, He knew he'd have to go slow but willing to do so for his lover.

            “Just go for it.” Gackt ordered and obediently Kami moved forward, letting his erection slide into Gackt without resistance. Waiting for Gackt to adjust he began to lightly stroke Gackt's arousal before he began to move slowly but confidently inside his lover.

            “You're enjoying this right?” Kami asked, not entirely sure.

            “Yes, it's different though,” Gackt replied, wrapping his legs around Kami just in case he decided to back out again. This would have been so much easier in the dream world. There it wouldn't have hurt and Kami could have gone as fast as he wanted, now in reality Kami was been careful and controlled, though that in itself was sweet. Kami could be so adorable sometimes but now Gackt had seen the other side to his lover, he just knew Kami's dream would one day become a reality.

            Their bodies moving in synchrony brought pleasure to both men and being so slow and gentle it truly was an act of love and not need. The trust between them right now was unbreakable and their moans joined together as one sound that filled the room, until they both came within seconds of each other. Kami practically fell into Gackt's arms and the couple held onto each other, closer than they had ever been. Dreamrotica had done exactly what Gackt had hoped it would, bring them closer together and reveal hidden desires. Content Gackt knew he'd use the drug again but not for a while. First, he was going to truly explore Kami's desire to dominate him in any form his lover desired. Anything was worth it to see his lover in that outfit once more, who could resist such a sexy, adorable angel? Certainly not him!


End file.
